winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド Arutoriusu Kōruburando?) is a major character and the main antagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is the supreme leader of the Abbey, an organisation of the Exorcists. He is initially called "Brother Arthur" (アーサー 兄さん Āsā niisan) by Velvet Crowe many years prior to the events of the main game. He leaves after the events three years prior to the game, later becomes known as a saviour to the world and becomes a Shepherd. "I will bring an end to this world’s suffering!" :—Artorius Collbrande. Contents https://tales-of.fandom.com/wiki/Artorius_Collbrande# hide#Profile ##Appearance ##Personality #Story ##History #Trivia #Navigation ProfileEdit Appearance Edit Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. Personality Edit Artorius used to be a loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a sociopath who is willing to sacrifice Laphicet Crowe in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. StoryEdit History Edit Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. On another Scarlet Night, he first saves Velvet from a Blood Wolf. When Velvet returns to find her younger brother, Laphicet Crowe, she finds out that he killed Laphicet and intending to sacrifice him as a reason to save the world. The ritual begins and he attempts to sacrifice Velvet as well. Much to his surprise however, the daemons take to Velvet and nest inside her arm. Realizing that Velvet is a threat, he casts her to Titania, the Prison Island. There, he keeps her imprisoned to keep his plans stable and also to prevent any of the past from foiling his plans. After that event, he becomes famous establishing the head group of the Exorcists, The Abbey, as its leader and acts as the savior to the world. Artorius, merges with Innominat in the final battle before Velvet kills him once and for all. Innominat begins going berserk, and Velvet decides to seal herself away with him, nourishing him with her malevolence while being with the brother she loves. Laphicet becomes Innominat's replacement with the help of Oscar, Teresa, Shigure, and Melchior, reincarnated as the four Empyreans who will serve Laphicet as his lords. Laphicet then transforms into a benevolent dragon and purifies the land of malevolence, at the cost of humans not being able to see the malakim. Magilou records the events of the world in her role as a scribe, while Laphicet renames himself "Maotelus". These events ultimately foreshadow and set the scene for Tales of Zestiria. Trivia Edit *Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the game's lore. *His name, Arthur, is a reference to Tales of Zestiria and how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. Role in the series Sulley Roared At '''Artorius Collbrande. '''Ganondorf transformed '''Artorius Collbrande '''into hideous dinosaurCategory:Darkness of Terrors Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Shepherds Category:Traitors Category:Dinosaur